Lost and Then Found
by jaszym
Summary: What if Blair lost her memory, and Louis took her away from NYC into a small town, where wearing jeans was the norm. Would she remember who she was, would she remember Chuck most importantly after meeting a stranger would she want too. Rewrite of season 5 after the car accident and crossover with Country Strong.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"This just in, playboy billionaire, Charles Bartholomew Bass, and princess to be, Blair Cornelia Waldorf have just been in an accident. We have no word on their

condition, with the exception that the driver who was driving died on impact. Ms. Waldorf was scheduled to marry and is carrying the child of Louis Grimaldi, the

heir apparent to the Monaco throne, however cheating and break up rumors have followed the couple around. Based on recent events it is safe to assume that

a break up was imminent if it has not already occurred, which makes us wonder, is the child really a Grimaldi or is he a Bass in disguise, however no

confirmation has been given by the Grimaldi family. We will keep you updated on the conditions of our New York Princess and Charles Bass."

Louis turned off the television unable to keep watching it. Every channel was currently showing news reports on the accident that both Blair and Chuck had

been in. But what infuriated him the most was not that they were reporting on the accident or the conditions of the victims; no they seemed more interested

on the status of his relationship with Blair and her tumultuous affair with Chuck. They went so far to assume that the child was not even his, when in reality he

to doubted his paternity until he saw the DNA test. How could she fall so low and end up going back to Chuck. The truth was, all Louis felt at the moment was

anger, anger at being blinded for so long. He always knew that Chuck and Blair were magnetic, and the little whore was just bidding her time living her

fairytale. Unable to control the rage of having been cheated on, Louis grabbed his scotch and threw it at the television, as his mother came in the room.

"I see you have seen the news. Is it true was she leaving you for him," asked his mother.

"Yes, I believe she was on her way to break the news to me when the car crashed."

"I see, and is the child yours."

"Yes, _maman_, the child is mine." Unable to contain it any longer Louis chuckled and sat down on the floor, "she was at least truthful in that regard."

"We are in quite the predicament then." As Sophie approached her son she knelt down to his level and looked at him with the stare that only those who are born to royalty know how to perfect.

"Listen to me my son, you are in pain but now is not the time for you to pity yourself. Take this opportunity and use it to your advantage. We cannot afford a scandal. You are Grimaldi never forget that, and never forget your duties to your country. Go to her and pretend if you must, but you must act like the doting fiancé and let the media destroy her for her loose morals. We will then regroup and find a solution to this mess."

As Sophie straightened her stature and walked out of the room she paused for a second and looked at her son, "Next time, I expect you to find a Kate Middleton as your bride and not a Sarah Ferguson," and with said she left her son alone.

Meanwhile all Louis thought off was to use the years of schooling to show concern for Blair, but to use the time he did spent with the Queen B to plan his revenge.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Previously,

_Meanwhile all Louis thought off was to use the years of schooling to show concern for Blair, while using said time he did spent with the Queen B to plan his revenge._

As Serena, Nate, Dan, Lily, and Rufus sat in the waiting room they could not help but wonder. Wonder how two people who were so right for each other could never find their happy ending. Serena kept pacing the hallways of the emergency room, hoping to have some new status on her friends' condition.

"Serena, did you call Dorota," asked Dan.

Serena looked at Dan and snapped at him, "Of course, I called Dorota. I may be blonde but I am not dense."

Taking a deep breath, Serena turned towards Dan, "I'm sorry, its just I am so worried. Dan she is my best friend, I can't lose her." She sat down next to Dan  
and sought comfort from his arms.

Nate, meanwhile looked at Serena with a grim face,"I know how you feel. For as long as I can remember Chuck and I have been inseparable. He has always had my back and I can't just fathom the idea of a life without Chuck. And let's not get started on Blair, New York would not be the same without Blair Waldorf walking the streets and bringing fear to those who dare defy her."

Serena and Dan looked at Nate, the other member of their makeshift family with hope as he said, "So clean those tears Serena, because if I know one thing is that Chuck and Blair love a challenge and they will not leave New York without a fight."

As Nate finished his speech Louis approached the group looking distraught and tired. "Serena, how is she. I came as soon as I heard. How did this happen."

Serena looked at her friends and approached Louis, "I am so sorry Louis. We do not know anything, something happened to the car and now she is here. The doctors have not given us any updates, but have faith, she is strong. The strongest girl I know, she will survive."

Louis looked at them and asked the question that he loathed but needed to know, "She was with Charles, right…" However, before anyone was able to reply, the doctor approached the small group.

"Are you Blair Waldorf's family?" Louis approached the doctor, and said "I am her fiancée, is she alright?"

The doctor looked at him in her most professional way with a little sympathy in her eyes. "We did everything we could, but the impact that she received on her abdomen was too much. She lost the child."

At that Louis felt as if someone had punched him and all the air had been sucked out of him. "However, apart from a few bruises on her ribs and a few scrapes and cuts she seems to be doing fine. We are worried about her brain activity, since she arrived with some bleeding on the head, so we will be monitoring her closely for the next few days, but otherwise she is lucky."

Lily approached the doctor and asked "and the boy, Charles, how is he."

Louis, flinched at the name, but if anyone noticed no one commented. "He took most of the hit, protecting the girl; he has a few broken ribs, and lost a lot of blood. We are working on finding a suitable blood donor but we have not found one, does he have any blood relatives."

Lily teared up a little but managed to mention that he had an Uncle, somewhere in Australia. "I would recommend you try and contact him as soon as possible."

Serena detached herself from Dan's arms and said, "Can we see them." The doctor gave a sad smile,"Only the girl and only one of you can."

Louis turned to look at the group as if to challenge them from keeping him from Blair, and then looked at the doctor and ordered, "Take me too her."

The room was dark with the exception of the heart monitor, and in the middle of the room slept Blair. She looked so peaceful and somewhat angelic, but all Louis saw was the woman who had caused him so much despair in the last few hours. Had they just been truthful to one another on the day he set the ultimatum, none of this would have happened. To top things off her scrapes and bruises served as a reminder to what he had lost and to her betrayal. So as he sat there contemplating his next move, Blair began to move, and as her eyes opened but before Louis could call for a nurse something happened.

Blair looked at Louis with a vacant look and with a hoarse whisper asked, "Who are you." Taken aback by Blair's question Louis approached the bed and asked, "Do you know who you are, do you remember what happened?"

Shaking her head no, Blair looked at Louis with something akin to fear of the unknown, "Everything hurts, what happened."

"Shh Blair, sleep I am here now to protect you. You need to sleep to get better." As Blair closed her eyes and went back to sleep, Louis began to wonder how to use this towards his benefit.

He quietly, left the room and searched for the doctor who had taken him to his fiancée's room. As he explained what had occurred to the doctor, she told him that it could have been caused by the accident or it could be that her mind was trying to block a certain memory.

"But doctor, will she did not even know who she was, not even her name, I am no doctor but even I can tell you that is not blocking one event."

"I understand that Mr. Grimaldi, however, until she awakens again and we can do some tests there is nothing we can do. As to her memory if she does not remember there is honestly nothing we can do apart from therapy. Now if you will excuse me I have other patients to attend to."

Before Louis changed his mind he asked about the other patient that had arrived with Blair.

-"Mr. Bass is still in critical condition, he needs blood but the only donor we have found is in Australia, and even though his family has assured me that he is in route I do not know if we time to spare."

-"Doctor for the sake of the patient, do you mind telling me what blood type he is."

-"Let me see, yes Mr. Bass is O negative. We have every possible blood type except O negative which is why it is pertinent that Mr. Bass arrives here with haste."

-"Doctor before you leave, there is something I would like in return for a favor." The doctor looked at Louis with questionable eyes, and with her hands asked him to continue.

"I will like to remove my fiancée from this hospital. I would prefer her to be surrounded by a familiar atmosphere, but most important I would like for her to receive the best treatment possible, which I know I can provide at the embassy."

Before the doctor could object, Louis continued. "In return, I will provide the blood that you need, since I too am O negative."

"Mr. Grimaldi it would be unethical for me to accept this bribe. You should want to help someone out the goodness of your heart not because you want something out of it. Furthermore, for you to question the abilities of this hospital's care is preposterous, we have been nothing but diligent with both patients and have tried everything in our power to help them. So, no I do not accept your proposal, and now I must really go."

Grabbing her shoulder before she could leave Louis used all the years of pompous nobility power that had been ingrained in him and hissed,

"Listen to me, I can move my fiancée if and when I want. I just wanted something without the hassle. But let me tell you something if you do not accept, and word gets out that this hospital had the means to help the Bass family hours before another member of said family came to be the saving grace, then your career and not to mention that of this hospital would be finished. So think on that while you attend to your patient and only then can you come to me with your story on ethics and morale."

As Louis walked away and moved towards the elevator, the doctor thought on the dilemma she was suddenly involved in. If she helped the prince she would save the infamous Charles Bartholomew Bass, and at the same time, the Waldorf girl was better and there was honestly little they could do for her other than to provide her comfort and peace.

If she declined the proposition of Louis then the risk of losing a patient would haunt her for the rest of her life, knowing that she could have saved said patient. However, there was that fear that something was not quite right with Prince and his fiancée, but her fear of guilt overruled that gut feeling that the prince was no knight in shinning armor. This mental debate in reality took less time than a few seconds, but as she looked up and saw the doors to the elevator about to close she knew what she had to do.

"Wait!" screamed the doctor, and as she ran to the elevator and saw that Louis had halted the doors from fully closing she said, "Alright, I will do it, as long as you agree to help Mr. Charles."

A sickening feeling overwhelmed the doctor as she entered the elevator and saw the smirk in the prince's face, and only then did she wonder if she had made a deal with a devil in disguise."

_Gossip Girl here: they say that devil comes in all forms; however it is that who is dressed as an angel that we should fear the most. Careful UES, making a deal with the devil in disguise might just come and bite you in the ass. You know you love me XOXO GOSSIP GIRL. _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Place her on the bed," Louis said to the EMTs who were moving Blair into his room in the French embassy.

As they left his mother approached the room and seeing Blair there asked her son what he was doing.

"Do not worry. I just wanted to see to Blair's comfort, much has happened and I just want her to be secure. I also want the embassy doctor to come here as soon as Blair awakens."

Louis saw that his mother began to form questions in her head and before she had an opportunity to ask away, Louis ushered his mother out claiming exhaustion and wanting peace for a few minutes.

As Louis returned to his room and approached the bed Blair was in, he could not help but wonder if his plan would work. He had just donated blood and saved Chuck's life but most importantly he had taken Blair away from the hospital and no one had been the wiser.

Not even the famous Gossip Girl who has posted every intimate detail of Blair's life unto her blog. His plan might even work if Blair's mind was truly wiped out. Only time would tell, but to Louis surprise he did not mind the wait, and so we sat next to Blair and held her hand and even felt a bit sorry for what was to come to his princess.

Meanwhile at Lennox Hill Hospital, Lily had sent Nate, Serena, Dan, and Dorota home to get some sleep, convincing them that there was nothing that could be done and if something did happen she would contact them promptly.

Being left with Rufus, all Lily could do was think was of how Blair would survive at being told of the loss her child. Never having lost a child before, with the exception of the adoption of her first born whom she knew was alive and well, she had never dealt with the loss of a child before. Well never, before now. Having Charles at the brink of death, was heart breaking and unbearable.

Knowing that Charles was young and had his whole life ahead of him to only have that light extinguished was unfair, but to have carried a child in the womb to not be able to safely deliver it was worse than unfair. She could help but responsible because it was at her party that someone had posted the sighting of Blair and Chuck which caused them to be followed by the paparazzi.

"Stop blaming yourself, Lily." Surprised out of her thoughts, Lily had not realized that Rufus had approached her carrying two cups of coffee.

Accepting a coffee Lily smiled, "You know me so well, but if anything happened to Charles I could not bear it. He is so full of life and goodness in his own way. And then there is Blair who would have double the pain of not only losing her child but Chuck as well."

Rufus, kneeled next to his wife and took her hand, "Listen to me you are not to blame. Yes, you hosted the party, but you did not post that information to Gossip Girl, and secondly, you did not cause the accident. Now Chuck is young and strong and has a reason to fight, he has Blair to fight for. Believe it or not I do believe that love is a powerful motivator, it makes us do crazy things. So do not blame yourself and have hope Lily, everything will work out."

As Rufus stood up a different doctor approached the couple.

"Are you the family member of Mr. Charles Bartholomew Bass," asked the male doctor.

"Yes," Lily answered, "I am Ms. VanderWoodsen, his stepmother. Please doctor is he alright."

"Ms. VanderWoodsen, there was a donor who donated blood, and thanks to that person your son is doing well. He is resting but I am sure he will awaken soon."

"Oh thank God," sighing Lily then asked who the donor was in order to thank him or her.

"I am afraid I cannot give you that information, they wish to remain anonymous, but worry not every good deed is repaid eventually. If you wish to see him you can enter the room but only for a little bit," and with that the doctor showed them the way to the young Bass' room.

Serena was awakened by her phone, and as she reached for it she accidentally hit Nathaniel on the face.

"Sorry" she whispered before answering the phone, "Rufus, what happened. Is it Chuck or Blair did something happen?"

Unable to listen to the other side of the conversation Nate focused on Serena's facial expressions, and when he saw her visible relax, he knew that it was good news.

"So he is okay, thank God. What about Blair….Oh okay, well keep us posted…We will probably stay her for an hour or so, but call us if anything happens."

As Serena laid back down she could not help but laugh at the situation. In a few short hours, her friends had almost died, but were now fine. A few bruises and scars, some emotional some physical, but they were both alive, and so feeling relaxed and calm Serena laughed.

"Well I hope that you are laughing at the fact that you are in a threesome in which all the participants are clothed and not at morbid expense of your friends who are in the hospital," replied Dan from Serena's other side.

"Dan, they are going to be fine, Chuck is out critical care, he was transferred into a room, my mother is with him as we speak.

"What about Blair," asked Nate.

Serena turned her face towards Nate, "Rufus thinks that she is doing well, Louis has not left her side."

As both boys relaxed, Dan too began to laugh, and as his two companions turned to look at him with both eyebrows raised, Dan could not leave them out of the loop.

"Just imagine the Queen B's reaction to seeing a threesome on her bed. She would blow a fuse. Furthermore, I now know Chuck keeps coming back it is this comforter, her whole bed feels like heaven."

And thus, the three friends remained in the Queen's bed laughing and dispelling all of the negativity of the night into the four walls of the room.

As dawn approached Louis was awoken by a flutter of wind by his face. Stretching his muscles and straightening Louis realized that Blair had awoken and was looking at him questioningly.

"Do I know you," asked Blair, unable to look at her blank expression, Louis walked towards the door and asked for the doctor to come in.

Pacing the hallway outside his door, the old French doctor appeared once again.

"Your highness, she does not remember who she is. She was still tired and disoriented, so I gave her a sedative, but from what I gathered it does not seem as if she is blocking a trauma on the other hand, it seems as if her amnesia was caused by the accident itself."

Louis breathed a sigh of relief, and asked the doctor if it were possible for Blair to regain her memory.

The old man looked at Louis and replied in all honesty, "That my son is something I do not know. She is young and maybe being around familiar things will awaken something in her. However, the mind is a tricky thing and without the proper doctors and treatment, well there is no saying what could happen."

Contemplating what the doctor had just said, Louis almost missed the last part,

"As for her pain, I would recommend Ibuprofen, some heat pads, and lots of rest. Well your highness, if that is all I must be off."

"Thank you doctor, for your time, Renault, please show the good man the way out."

As the doctor exited, Louis began to make all the arrangements to have Blair transferred into the proper care that she deserved.

_Morning UES, new dawn new day, only time well tell what new adventures await and I have a feeling are favorite people are in for the ride of their lives. You know you love me, XOXO Gossip Girl._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Serena, Dan, and Nate arrived to waiting room in Lennox Hill Hospital, they all felt giddy and light, as if the worst of the storm had finally passed. Seeing Rufus awkwardly sleeping in one of the chairs, Serena decided to approach him.

"Rufus, Rufus, wake up…" As Rufus opened his eyes, and took in his environment, he remembered where he was but most importantly he remembered that everything was well.

As he stood up to stretch his muscles, he looked at the gang and told them that Lily was still with Chuck but that everything looked fine.

"What about Blair, has Louis come out at all," asked Dan.

Rufus smiled at his son, "No, I am afraid I have not seen Louis but I am sure he is well, Lily sent Dorota home to tend to her children shortly after you left and I promised to keep her informed. I should probably call her. If you excuse me."

As Rufus left Lily came out to the waiting room, "Mom, how is Chuck," asked Serena.

"Chuck is doing fine, his vitals look good and the doctor mentioned that it won't be long until he awakens. What about Blair, has Louis stepped out."

As Serena was about to answer, there was a bit of commotion towards the entrance of the hospital; almost as if a hurricane had arrived, or more specifically hurricane Eleanor. "Lily, where is Blair, is she alright," asked Eleanor.

"Eleanor, Cyrus, she is fine. She has some bruising and scrapes, but luckily nothing is fractured. However, I am so sorry Eleanor, she lost the child."

As Lily finished retelling all the information she had on Blair, she saw the one woman who was known as a pillar of strength momentarily stumble and catch her breath.

"How about Chuck is he alright," asked Cyrus while he held his wife.

"Yes, luckily the worst has passed, he is resting now. Eleanor, Louis has been with Blair all this time, he is a good man."

"Lily, I wish to see my daughter, take me to her please," pleaded Eleanor.

Stepping in for her mother Serena walked Eleanor and Cyrus towards one of the nurses desks and asked to see Blair Waldorf.

"I am sorry, but what type of relationship do you have with Miss Waldorf," asked a haughty nurse.

Using all of the sophistication and command that the fashion world had ingrained in Eleanor, she looked down at the nurse and said, "I am her mother, so tell where is my daughter."

Noticing her mistake the nurse, immediately, began to check on the computer, "I am sorry ma'am but Miss Blair was released almost eight hours ago."

"What! Under whose authorization did you release my daughter to."

As the nurse looked towards the screen and then back towards Eleanor, she only saw feral eyes looking back and with some trepidation answered, "It was her fiancée, Louis Grimaldi."

Sitting back against the driver's seat, Louis pondered over the events that had occurred in the last 24 hours. So much had changed, one minute he was happily engaged father to be and the next he was a man running with his amnesiac girlfriend. Regardless, of the fact that he had lost his fiancée and child in the accident, for the first time since he had bribed Chuck's psychiatrist, he felt peaceful and free.

His plan, although, crazy was coming together perfectly, in a way he owed Blair for teaching him how to be cunning and devious. He had matured with her and was no longer that naïve boy who thought love was the answer to everything. No he now knew that life was a tricky bitch, always changing and playing with one. But in order to get ahead one had to be conniving and manipulative. With these traits he knew he would be a better business man and leader for Monaco.

In a certain way he owed Blair and Chuck because had it not been for them he would still be that naïve little boy thinking love could solve anything and everything. He thought at first that his plan would be a failure and he would get caught red handed but everything was going smoothly and the one person who he thought would have the most trouble accepting his proposal was his most supportive, his mother.

"_Louis, what are you doing? I heard that Blair is in your room, when the one place she should not be is in your room! So do you care explain to me why she is here."_

_Louis looked at his mother and wondered how to approach the subject he had been pondering in the last few hours. _

_"Mother you know that after the accident I was distraught, I wanted nothing to do with Blair, but knew that if our child was safe then I would have done right by her and married her. When I found out that because of her selfishness she lost the one thing that attached us I went numb."_

_ Approaching her son, Louis stepped away, "No, let me finish. She wanted to leave me and take my child with her. You should have seen them, they were so worried for her and Chuck but no one blamed them." _

"_Louis, you know it was not their fault. They were in an accident caused by the paparazzi."_

"_Of course, I know that they did not provoke the accident, but tell me if she had not chosen Chuck would there have been people following her. So yes, I blame them for the death of my child, and I want them to pay." _

"_Louis, death is not the answer, you will be sentenced and any political affluence you have cannot save you from prison."_

"_Mother, I do not plan to kill Blair. Death is too easy of a solution, my plan is more elaborate. You see if I wanted them dead I would have not donated the blood that saved Chuck's life. No they need to know that the one thing that they love, is unattainable, and no matter how much they look they will never find one another. Mother, Blair cannot remember who she is, or who any of us are. She is scared and vulnerable and I plan to use that, but I need your help."_

_Sofie, looked at her son and for the first time saw a man. "I know she broke your heart, but she also made you mature which will serve you well. I should not approve, but I am your mother and she hurt my son, so tell me what have you planned for our little queen."_

Louis could not help but smile at the memory, he was so close to the end that he could already taste the victory. As he approached the small town of Chapais in Quebec, Canada, he knew that he was at the home stretch.

Looking around the small town and seeing it engulfed in darkness he knew that it was now or never. He parked the car, and used darkness as his blanket. He covered, Blair as warmly as he could and carried her to the Nativity scene outside of the church. He knew that the cold would probably kill Blair, but he hoped that he had left her warm enough to give him enough time to call for help at a safe distance.

As he turned on the vehicle and drove away he could not help but look at his rear view mirror and the sight of the manger.

"_You know that if you get caught you will probably go to jail," said Sofie to her son. "I know but I have a feeling everything will work out for the best. Do you remember what you have to do."_

"_Yes, as soon as Eleanor or any of Blair's friends arrive I should let them in, and tell them that you seeked the best possible care for Blair, thus taking her to Monaco. When they come again we will say that once in France she woke up and put up a fight while en route from the airport to the palace and scratched your face and fled. Since then we have not heard from her or seen her. As for you, you have been searching for her and were unable to find her. All of this will be confirmed by the doctor's that have treated her in the US as well as the doctor who is waiting at our home in Monaco."_

_ Louis looked at his mother and saw something he had only seen a few times, admiration. _

_"Mother, you are sure that once we enter the Canadian border our pilot can make an unannounced entrance. I really do not need the border patrol breathing down our backs."_

_ "Do not worry about Canada I already spoke to our contacts and they will make sure that your arrival goes unnoticed, but remember you must drive to the location we agreed upon and arrive as soon as possible to the terminal for they will leave within two hours of your arrival, that was all the time I was able to negotiate."_

_ "Thank you, I know this called in a few favors that were owed to you. I will see you in Monaco and hopefully we can finally end this story."_

_ "Take care my son, and remember I love you no matter what."_

His plan had worked and as he got farther and farther away from the town of Chapais, he performed one last act of kindness towards Blair, "911 emergency how my I help you."

"There is someone sleeping at the Nativity scene near the church of Chapais."

"Is the person alright, sir sir can you hear me," however by that time Louis had already hanged up and continued his drive towards his awaiting jet.

As Chuck woke up he noticed two things that his body hurt like there was no tomorrow and his throat was as dry as the Sahara Desert.

"Chuck you are awake, how do you feel."

Turning his head to the right he saw the worried eyes of his sister Serena, using his eyes to communicate he directed his gaze to the pitcher of water at the foot of his bed.

"Oh you want water," pouring the water and then helping Chuck drink it Serena felt his brooding stare and knew that the questions were about to begin.

In his raspiest voice he asked, "Where is she, is she okay, what about the baby."

Placing the cup on the nightstand, Serena took a deep breath and prepared herself to tell her brother the truth. "She lost the child."

Chuck closed his eyes and out of pure determination and will he was able to detain his tears. Looking at his sister once more he asked, "Where is she, take me too her."

Seeing a stoic Serena, Chuck began to sit up straight and before he could physically hurt himself Nate came in.

"Chuck man, you have to rest up. You can't be walking around."

Looking at his best friend he said, "Listen Nathaniel I need to see Blair."

When he saw that both Nate and Serena exchanged glances he began to grow nervous.

"Where is Blair, I want to see Blair now!"

Serena placed a steadying hand on her brother's shoulder, "Chuck, Blair is missing."

At that point he began to scream, "What do you mean she is missing, she came in at the same time as me didn't she. So she must be here!"

"Chuck you have been asleep for three days, Louis took her to Monaco three days ago. Blair has been missing for three days and no one knows where she is."

At which point, Chuck screamed in anguish and let the tears finally flow.

_It is a sad day, our own Queen B has gone missing. But never fear, I have a feeling we will be seeing our very own B glide back into Manhattan like spring. Keep your eyes open UES, you never know if what you just saw was a mirage. _

_You know you love me, XOXO GOSSIP GIRL_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"_Je pense qu'elle est en train de se réveiller_," said a young girl to her grandfather.

As Blair awoke she saw that she was in a different room from the one she had awoken to earlier.

Her memories between that day and this day were fuzzy, she remembered travelling and then being wrapped up in a blanket but she does not remember more. What she does know is that the comforts she had with the man who looked so familiar were not the same she was experiencing now. For some weird reason, she knew that the blankets that were covering her were polyester and not wool.

"Excuse me, do you know where the gentleman is, the one who was with me," Blair said to the young girl.

The little girl looked at her grandfather with a questioning look, and the old man returned his questioning gaze to Blair, "I am sorry miss, you were alone when we found you," replied the old man with a thick French accent.

Blair began to panic, but before anything else happened a plump old lady walked in the room carrying a bowl of soup. "Hanz, leave that child alone. She has already much to worry about. You two go out and gather some wood for the fireplace; the snow is starting to pick up."

As the old man and girl left the room, Blair found herself staring up a kind old face, with bright blue eyes behind her spectacles. "You gave quite us a scare young lady. Now care to tell old Hannah what happened."

Blair took the soup and did not know were to begin so she began from what she could remember, she told the lady that she did not know where she was from, but that she remembered seeing a man in a room with her. And although her name was unknown to her, she was able to surmise that she was in an accident based on how her body ached.

"Oh you poor thing, well we did not find anyone else with you. But I can tell you this you are in a small town called Chapais in Quebec, Canada. Some townsfolk actually found you in the Nativity scene outside the church, and because my husband is the town's doctor they decided to bring you here. You have been asleep for almost a whole day, and to be honest we were unsure if you would be able to awaken. I am sure we will be able to find out more information from the sheriff once you feel strong enough, but for now rest up and eat, you need your energy."

As Blair finished eating, she had a sense that her life had suddenly flipped upside down, but for the first time she was not scared.

A week after he had awoken, Chuck found himself being driven up to the house of the Grimaldi family in France.

Almost, immediately after finding out about Blair's disappearance he had wanted to leave the hospital, but both Serena and Nate had insisted that he needed his rest and that everyone else was out looking for Blair.

They assured him that in no time at all their Queen B would be found and back in New York, but even then he still needed to be sedated in order to avoid any further damage to his body.

When he awoke the second time he saw that in his sister's and best friend place now stood his Uncle Jack, looking somber, worried, but cocky at the same time. "I heard about Blair, and knowing you the way I do, I know you are dying to get out of this bed and look for her yourself, however you can't. So, I took the liberty of calling in some favors and hired a private investigator in France. Don't worry, I heard the guy is ruthless and never comes out empty handed."

Yet, a week had flown by and nothing had happened and so he bribed the hospital to let him out and then took the first flight to France.

He was meeting the investigator in an hour but before he met with him he needed to make a stop, which had him staring at the front door of the Grimaldi household in Paris.

"Bonjour," answered the maid,

"I wish to speak with Louis, it is important."

The maid began to close the door, but Chuck opened the door and stepped in, "Monsieur, you cannot come in, Mr. Louis is busy in a meeting."

Not paying any attention to the young maid cursing in French nor to his aching body, Chuck walked in the house and towards the moaning he heard coming from the hallway.

As he approached the last doors the moans became more prominent, and following a hunch which was later confirmed by "Oh Louis," Chuck opened the doors and entered the room.

What Chuck saw was something he would not have expected prim and proper Louis of doing, laying on a desk was a woman without a stitch of clothing being sucked on by Louis.

But what shocked Chuck the most was when Louis said, _"Phillip, suce ma bite_."

"Well I would have never gathered you for the _ménage trois_, but I suppose we all have our secrets."

The girl screamed and scrambled off the desk, and there was a loud thump which he imagined was Phillip bumping his head on the desk.

As for Louis he stood up, and pulled up his pants. "Chuck, as you can see I was not expecting visitors, but please how can I help you."

Chuck looked at Louis and motioned to the guests, "perhaps it would be best if we spoke alone."

"Yes of course, excuse my manners; _Phillip_, _Angelique laisser à la fois._"

As the man got out from under the desk and the woman began to gather her clothes Louis spoke again in a clip manner, "_à present_" and without further ado the couple ran outside as naked as the day as they were born.

"Honestly, Louis, you could have at least let them get dressed or taken me to a different room," said Chuck.

"Why, I will resume my activities as soon as you leave and I do not think you are staying here that long so tell me Chuck what are you doing here."

"For one who is supposed to be looking for his fiancée you sure do know how to look. Tell me Louis do you expect to find Blair inside the cunt of that girl or perhaps she is hiding at the end of your dick."

Louis smirked at Chuck and walked around the desk to gather and put on his rumpled shirt, "Ah so you are here for Blair. Listen I already told her family, she was here but she scratched me and ran away. I honestly do not know were she is. For all I know she is out in the streets of France whoring herself away."

Chuck grabbed Louis and shoved him to the nearest wall, "Listen to me you little nipshit, you probably got that scratch from one of your whores, but if I find out that you had anything to do with Blair's disappearance I will personally break each bone of your body and maim you for life."

Louis looked at Chuck and laughed, "Listen, believe what you will, I had nothing with her disappearance, and before you start threatening me remember she left me for you but maybe she is the one that choose to leave you. Perhaps she finally saw you for who you are worthless scared little…"

Before Louis finished Chuck punched him across the face.

"You have been warned Louis. I will find her and you had best wish I find her whole; because if one hair is out of place, if I find one scratch on her body there will be hell to pay. Do not double cross a Bass, Louis, you will not be able to handle the heat that comes with the game."

Cleaning his hands Chuck left Louis alone in the study, "Oh Chuck, if you only knew I already won this game."

After the meeting he had with Louis, Chuck honestly hoped that the private investigator would have a solid lead on Blair's whereabouts. The man was in his mid 40s and was a tad shorter than Chuck but his eyes spoke of serious business.

The man told Chuck that he had not found any girl with Blair's description. He had looked everywhere near Monaco, but no one had seen anything.

Based on the hospital she was in, it seemed that Louis had not lied about the amnesia which was confirmed by the two doctors that had treated her in New York, but it was the hospital doctor that had seemed nervous.

After much probing he was able to discern that she had been bribed to release Blair into Louis care, and that Louis was interested in knowing whether the amnesia was caused by the concussion and if it would be long term.

Furthermore, he found something quite odd, "when Mr. Grimaldi left the US to France the plane reported 10.30 hours of flight, usually between NYC and France it takes seven hours maybe eight, so there appears to be an additional 3 ½ hours unaccounted for."

Chuck took this into consideration and thanked the investigator; he also asked that if anything else was found he wanted to know as soon as possible.

Once more entering the vehicle Chuck found himself en route to Harold's _château_ about to tell him of all the information he had pertaining Blair, but before he approached the house he found himself telling his driver to stop in front of a church.

It was a little chapel compared to some of the bigger churches in Paris, but it somehow called Chuck like no other had in the past. Entering the church, he found a little alter dedicated to the Virgin Mary and for the first time in his life, Chuck found himself praying for Blair, and asking for her safe return, in exchange he would become a devote catholic, going as so far as performing the seven sacraments* that the church asked of its people.

Two weeks had passed since Blair had awoken up in the small town of Chapais. The town sheriff came and spoke to her the day she awoke, and although they ran her description through the database they were unable to find anyone missing.

As for her fingerprints, nothing appeared in their database either and no one suspected her to be an American, for on that second day, she heard the sheriff whisper to the Hanz in French, of perhaps sending her out to mental hospital, to which Blair answered in perfect French that she was not crazy.

Hanz, asked if Blair understood French to which Blair said yes, that it came as easily as English, which ruled her out as being American, for in the eyes of the small town of Chapais they assumed that most Americans had terrible French accents.

During those two weeks, Blair got to know Hanz, Hannah, and Clare, the young girl, a bit better.

The old couple had one child, a daughter named Adelaide (Ada for short), who ran away with an American at the tender age of 16 and ended up all alone in Ohio.

She had a son with the American but their fiery relationship did not last, and thus she came back home 10 years later with a bloody lip and her son.

Their daughter began working in the local diner and met a handsome deputy, nephew of the sheriff, and after five years of courting they finally got married.

Luc Dubois became a father figure for young Beau, and three years later their family increased with the arrival of Clare.

However, one stormy night, Luc got a call about some lost hikers and not wanting to leave her husband alone Ada went with him. The visibility was horrendous and on that night the two hikers died from the cold, and Luc and Ada were found in a ditch also frozen, Clare was only six years old at the time.

Unable to handle the death of his family, Beau left Chapais and returned to the States, every now and again he returned home and although the family tried to convince him to stay he would always leave.

Another thing Blair found out was that she had a miscarriage, when Hanz examined her and told her, a strong feeling of sorrow crept up to Blair, and she began to cry in earnest for the loss of the child that she could not remember, Hannah sat with her for two hours and sang her a lullaby until Blair fell asleep.

Thus on her second week, Blair found herself outside with Clare walking out towards the woods.

As they were returning from their hike, Clare suddenly yelled with glee and ran towards a man who was chopping off wood.

"Beau, you made it in time for Christmas, what did you bring me."

Beau laughed and said, "Calm down, little duck and what makes you think I brought you anything. I think you have been a very bad little girl."

Clare looked at Beau and said, "Well I was not, I even help Grandpa with his patients."

At that moment Beau noticed the brunette that was smiling at them and standing off to the side.

"Clare, were are your manners, who is this young lady, hmmm."

Clare turned around and saw Blair standing there and said, "Oh, we found her two weeks ago, we do not even know what her name is. Can you believe it, no one know who she is."

Beau looked at his sister as if she had grown two heads, but nevertheless approached the unknown lady and said, "Hi my name is Beau, and this little munchkin tells me you do not know your name, but I know she has to be lying because there is no way someone as pretty as you could be lost."

Blair blushed at the compliment and said, "Honestly, I do not know who I am, but it is nice to meet you Beau," and for a split second Blair felt as if she were betraying someone with their honest flirtation.

_Christmas is upon us, and you know we all get what we deserve. Poor Bass, it seems that all of his efforts have been for naught, being stuck with coal this holiday was not what the resident bad boy expected. Let's hope for a better year._

_You know you love me, XOXO GOSSIP GIRL_

* * *

_* Seven Sacraments: 1. Baptism; 2. Confirmation; 3. Communion; 4. Penance; 5. Anointment of the Sick; 6. Marriage; 7. Holy Orders  
_

* * *

**Hey you guys so this in a certain way is my second attempt to writing fanfiction. I will be focusing on this story and basically it is being rewritten from after season 5.10 (which is the car accident). I will be doing a crossover with this story and hope you don't mind that in my story Blair can actually sing. Hope you enjoy and don't kill me if I don't update regularly. Oh and before I forget all grammatical errors are yours truly.**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christmas had come and gone, and Blair still could not remember who she was, not that she was complaining. She spent Christmas Eve with the Schmidt family, which included prepping for the potluck for the church, and then heading to the church for mass and caroling. While Hannah began to glaze the ham she asked Blair if she wanted to help make a pie.

At first a bit hesitant Blair did not know what to make but after skimming the dessert journal Hannah had she decided she wanted to try a pumpkin pie. What seemed so odd was that after the first few ingredients her hands took control and without knowing how she was able to finish the pumpkin pie. Everyone at the event complimented Hannah on her pie, but she told them that Blair had made it which made Blair blush.

Afterwards, Hannah approached Blair with a slice and told her, "I have made various versions of pumpkin pie but never quite like this. How did you make this?" she asked.

"I honestly do not know. I began with the original ingredients but then my hands sort of took over, it was as if I had made this pie before."

Hannah smiled at Blair,

"Well maybe your mind is slowly remembering things. Even though you might not remember when you made this pie, your body and hands seem to remember what to do. I think your memories will slowly come back when you least expect it," and before she left she winked at Blair as if to say that it was their secret at least for now.

As they returned to the house and got ready for bed, Blair could not stop thinking of what Hannah had said. True her hands and body seemed to remember things that made no sense, like when she learned to speak French, bake a pie, or even quoting Shakespeare from memory; yet she still felt so insecure. It was as if she knew that although this little town had been welcoming and she had found a family in Hannah, Clare, and Hanz, she knew deep down that she did not belong here, and no matter what happened she would never belong. Unable to sleep, she walked out into the kitchen for a glass of water and bumped into a hard chest.

"Careful there sweetheart, wouldn't want to wake up the whole household," said Beau.

Blair literally, felt herself go red. Here she had bumped into Beau, a very chest naked Beau.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry. I never meant to bump into you, I was just really thirsty and could not sleep."

Seeing her discomfort, Beau gave Blair his lazy smile and walked her into the kitchen and served her a glass of water.

"Ok, princess now tell Ol' Beau what is troubling you because I hardly doubt it was thirst."

Sighing, Blair began to tell Beau of her insecurities and her fear that her memories would never return, but most importantly her fear of never finding were she belonged.

"I know how you feel, this town sometimes feels as if it were suffocating the life out you. You know everyone and everyone knows you, but there is no real growth, no real challenge. You grow up, work, get married, and have kids. Not the most exciting adventure one can embark on."

"It is not even that," insisted Blair, "I just feel as if there is a place out there that is my home, and I know that it is not this place. Don't get me wrong I feel comfort and peace, and I could see myself living here, but I deep down I would not be happy."

"Why do you think I left. I knew that this place was great to settle down, but I want to make a mark on this world, be remembered for something before I decide to settle down."

Smiling Beau moved a curl that had fallen out of place, "I think Blair that you are destined for greatness. How, I do not know but I have a feeling Chapais won't be able to keep you forever. Now you better go to sleep or Santa might not come and give you presents."

Giggling Blair bade Beau goodnight and returned to her room and was able to fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Christmas Morning came and with it presents.

She had no money so she decided to make the family breakfast but to her astonishment each member bought her something. Hannah had knitted her a scarf, Hanz had given her a book on Shakespearean Sonnets Cora had given her some gloves, and Beau had given her something thoughtful. When she opened his gift, she looked at him with a question.

"Grams, mentioned that you were having dreams so I figured you might like a journal to write your thoughts. Plus every great ruler has had someone write their story, who better to write yours."

It was a bit odd but the blue journal and the fact that he had mentioned rulers had given her an odd sensation, as if she had ruled something before. She accepted the gifts graciously, but cherished the journal the most.

A few days later as she was writing about her day, Clare and Beau ran out of the house and began a snowball fight. Not wanting to partake on the activity Blair moved out their range, but as soon as she settled down she felt something soft hit her on the back of her head. She turned and glared at both Beau and Clare, but both looked at her innocently. Returning to her journal, she then felt another snowball on her back.

"That's it!" Blair exclaimed and soon she too joined in the fight.

She took cover in the trees and began to make ammo and hit Clare a couple of times but Beau was quicker and had the best of aims so she had been unable to hit him. Growing frustrated, Blair made a tightly packed snowball, and was able to hit Beau right on the forehead.

"Yes!" she screamed, but when she saw that Beau would not get up she and Clare both ran to Beau. "Beau wake up, wake up please."

Blair began to shake Beau, "Oh my head," said Beau.

"Are you alright,"

"I think I am but who are you," said a laughing Beau.

"Oh you bullheaded twit, I should have hit you harder, and what are you laughing at Clare," soon unable to keep her serious face Blair too began to laugh.

"You should have seen your face," said Clare, "You looked so scared."

"Yes well that little joke was not funny at all."

"Ah don't get mad, sweetheart. I truly am sorry if I scared you, but on the other hand good aim, my little Katniss."

"Hey Beau, I thought I was Katniss," said an indignant Clare.

"No see you are my little Tanzmanian devil."

"Well I for one don't know who Katniss is, so I say that Clare can be whoever she wishes to be."

"What how can you not know Katniss Everdeen, she is like the greatest character of all times," said Clare.

"I'm sorry, I think," said Blair.

Clare sighed, "Well we can remedy that if I remember correctly Beau over here gifted me the trilogy set, and I have the first movie. Let's go inside and watch it."

As Clare began to hurriedly stand up from her kneeling position on the snow, Beau said, "Darling why don't you get a head start on us. Get the movie started and make us your mean old hot cocoa, we will be in shortly."

Clare turned back towards them but saw the pleading look in her brother's eyes, shaking her head she ran back into the house but yelled, "Don't take too long!"

Beau and Blair laughed at how childish Clare would act sometimes, and as Blair began to stand up she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Clearing his throat Beau asked, "I've been meaning to ask you, New Year's Eve is around the corner and there is a bar in town, well the only bar and it is quite the thing they have all kinds of beer and the folk are really nice…"

"Beau your rambling," a giggling Blair said.

Frowning, Beau once more cleared his throat, "Right, well they usually throw a karaoke event, and well I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

Surprised Blair asked the most obvious question, "Like on a date?"

"Well it doesn't have to be a date. It's just two people who are friends who are looking to have a good time. I mean I love Hanz and Hannah but I doubt they will be awake till midnight. And Clare, well she is fun but still little, she too will probably go to sleep early. So what do you say, I promise to behave like a gentleman."

At that Blair laughed, "You a gentleman, please…." And just as Beau was going to argue over her comment, "but I accept, just promise me you won't leave me to hook up with someone."

"Aw sweetheart, I would have to be blind to leave you at all." Caressing her cheek, Blair couldn't help but blush and just as his pupils became dilated and he got closer to her face, she heard Clare say, "If you two love birds are done making googly eyes to one another, the movie is about to start."

Both of them laughed, and headed back to the house with Clare to their movie marathon.

_Gossip Girl here, is it me or was this Christmas an unusually hot day. It must be all the love I feel in the air, and its not even Valentine's Day yet. I wonder, if Christmas was hot how will New Years eve be, my guess, scorching. You know you love me XOXO, GOSSIP GIRL._

* * *

**_A little chapter to let you know that I am still around. Hopefully the next chapter will be posted sometime next week. Happy holiday's and see you next year!_**


End file.
